


Alternative Payment

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [21]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You took a loan from an old man to pay off your debt at the gambling house. Thinking you’d hit it big or at least swindle a few men into giving you their winnings, the two week deadline has passed and you still don't have enough money. The old man had mentioned sending someone to collect at the end of the fortnight. How will you repay your debt?





	Alternative Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be honest, this is just an excuse for you to get dicked down by low honor Arthur. Also, I’m indulging the size kink from the anonymous request, because goddamn, conquer me, Arthur! So let’s get down to the oldest porn plot in the book: can’t pay in cash, take a payment in carnal delight instead.  
Original Request:  
You fulfill every Arthur Morgan fantasy I can think of and I love your work! May I request I Low Honor Arthur who goes to collect a debt from a female reader and he takes her as payment? If I may also request a size kink, that would be awesome! Thank you!

Counting the bills in your purse, you sighed, hoping in vain that you’d find an additional twenty dollars somewhere. Putting your cash away, you stepped out of the hotel room that you were currently renting and walked briskly downstairs and out into the night, making your way back to the gambling hall across the road. You hoped to make some quick money to repay your debt.

For a moment, you contemplated taking another loan to repay your current loan, but you shook your head of the thought. You needed to end this cycle now, today, as soon as you could sucker some drunken chap to buy you a drink so you could pickpocket him.

As you walked up the steps of the hall, you felt a tingle on the back of your neck. Quickly glancing behind you, you noticed a man, tall and broad-shouldered, leaning casually against a post. His eyes were trained on you, and you swallowed as recognition flickered in his eyes. He pushed away from the post with an easy strength and started to head towards you.

You trembled with dread as you watched him, his predatory gait and the glare in his eyes keeping you stock still. It was too late to run; you got the feeling that running would have just made this man angrier. 

Standing your ground, you turned towards him and jutted out your chin. You just needed twenty dollars more. Then you could repay him. You just needed to explain. You’d work this out. You always had.

He stood before you, calling out your name softly in a questioning tone.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“You owe us some money.”

You nodded. “I know. I almost have it all.”

“Almost?” he asked, his voice lowering.

“I’m twenty short. I can get it to you tomorrow.”

“That weren’t part of the deal.”

“You can’t give me one more day?”

He sighed. “There’ll be a fee if yer late.”

“How much?”

“Double.”

You gasped. “That’s outrageous!”

“Then you gotta pay, now.”

You pulled out what you had and gave it to him.

“And the rest?”

“I don’t have it!”

He looked you up and down. “Got somethin’ else you can give me? Jewelry?”

You shook your head. You had run out of items to barter long ago.

He took a step closer to you. You took a step back. He followed. Your back hit the wall. He closed the gap, placing his hand against the wall near your head. His large body trapped you as he looked down, making you feel the smallest you had ever felt.

“How ‘bout you?”

You stared at him, aghast. You were a card shark, a pickpocket, deft with your hands, never relying on violence nor sex to achieve your goals. Just a pretty smile and sleight of hand. And now this  _ brute _ wanted you to pay with your body?

You were ready to unleash a verbal assault, when you noticed the look he was giving you. It was a fiery stare, an intense heat that could blast through solid metal. This was a man who didn’t take no for an answer. You shivered as adrenaline rushed through your body, the flight or fight instinct screaming at you to run. This beast would eat you alive, and revel in your screams while he did so.

“So, princess,” he said slowly, his voice low. “What’ll it be?”

You breathed in slowly, weighing your options. The man took a step back from you, casually holding his gun belt, his head slightly tilted to one side as he regarded your current state. You were clutching your arms, trying not to shake any further. If you tried to run, he’d catch you, and you got the feeling he wouldn’t have the decency to just shoot you and get it over with. No, he’d do all kinds of things to you. You looked up at him again, and the fire in his eyes had died down a little, but you knew, you  _ saw  _ in your mind’s eye what he wanted.

“Be gentle with me,” you whispered.

“I won’t hurt you,” he said quietly. He leaned in closer to whisper in your ear. “But I won’t lie. I’m gonna be rough.”

***

You led him back to your hotel room, the heavy thump of his boots in the background sounding ominous as he followed you like a bloodhound tracking game. You tried to make eye contact with the hotel clerk, tried to indicate you were under duress, but one glance from Arthur and the clerk just looked the other way.

_ Goddamn spineless bastard _ , you thought to yourself as you slowly climbed the stairs to your room. You reached for your purse, but the man’s hand wrapped around your wrist.

“I’ll open it. Don’t want no surprises.” He reached into your purse, pulled out your key, and opened the door, all the while keeping one hand around your wrist. He urged you into the room in front of him and locked the door.

“Now then, little lady” he said, taking your purse and checking it for any additional items. “How much do you owe us again?” Finding nothing of value in your purse, he put it down on the nearest table and moved towards you.

“Twenty, mister.”

“That’s a lot.” He sauntered over to you, herding you towards the bed. “But I’m sure you’ll be worth it.”

Your knees hit the bed and you stopped, unable to move any further. Staring up at him, you realized that you only came up to his shoulder, and he could probably easily pick you up with one beefy arm.

“Please…” You trailed off, not knowing what else to say. You were scared. He was large. So very, very large.

He chuckled. “You don’t even know what you’re beggin’ for.” Slowly, he wrapped a hand around your throat. His fingers caressed your skin before his grip tightened slightly. Then he used his hold on you to make you sit down on the bed. “Gonna use that pretty li’l mouth of yers first.”

Unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his manhood, he stroked it a couple of times before gripping the base. “Open yer mouth, darlin’.”

You could only stare. You weren’t a virgin, but you certainly had limited experience with men, especially one as big as the man before you.

Impatiently, he reached out and pinched your nose, forcing you to open your mouth to breath. When you did, he shoved his cock in.

“Suck, darlin’. Use yer tongue,” he instructed, letting go of your nose so he could grip your hair in an almost gentle grasp as he guided your head on his length, teaching you how to pleasure him. As soon as you got the hang of it, bobbing your head to his preferred pace, he let go of you so he could start removing his clothing. Your eyes were immediately drawn to his scarred torso, the dusting of hair on his chest and arms, the broad muscles. As much as you didn’t want to feel anything at the moment, you felt desire bubbling in your lower region as you watched him strip. As he dropped his pants, he pulled you off his cock by your hair.

“Good girl, you learn quick,” he huffed as he took off his boots and pants, kicking them to one side. “Now it’s your turn. Strip.”

When you hesitated, staring at him blankly, he picked you up and swapped places with you so he was sitting on the bed with you standing before him. While you shyly fumbled with your blouse buttons, he let out an irritated sigh and pulled you between his legs. He made quick work of your clothes, his hands rough on you as he pulled out your blouse from your skirt and tugged off all your layers, nearly growling by the time he was done.

You stood before him, naked, your hands covering your chest and the spot between your legs.

“C’mere,” he muttered as he pulled you onto his lap. Taking your arms and wrapping them around his neck, he easily lifted you up by the waist.

“Spread your legs.”

You quickly did so, straddling his thighs. He lowered you down until you felt the tip of his cock prod your entrance. He pulled down on your hips.

You winced and whimpered.

He stopped, letting you sit down in his lap, his cock trapped between the two of you. “You want to pay that fee?”

You shook your head. 

“Then find a way to enjoy this. Or else we stop.”

You couldn’t afford to pay double the loan. You reached down, swallowing your shame, and touched your core, closing your eyes and just letting your body ride the pleasure that started to flow into your body.

You felt lips wrap around your nipple and your eyes flew open. You looked down to see him sucking on your breast, one hand reaching down to tease your other nipple. His other hand was caressing your back and neck, massaging you in pleasant, soothing circles.

“Oh, yes, mister, that feels good.”

“Call me Arthur.”

“Yes, Arthur.”

A pleased rumble came from him as he pulled back and watched you touch yourself. “Good girl, keep goin’.

His eyes that were dark with lust, his hands that came up to squeeze your breasts as you played with yourself, and his lips that latched onto your neck as you moaned, all made you break apart as you came, crying out wordlessly.

“Say my name.”

“Arthur, oh lord, Arthur!”

You felt his deep chuckle on your neck as you took deep breaths, your body shuddering from your release. It had been a long time, and this man had somehow triggered a climax powerful enough to make you tremble.

As you rested your forehead against his shoulder, you felt his hands wrap around your hips again. He lifted you up and easily lowered you onto his cock. Your slick was dripping out now, making it easy for him to slide in, stretching your muscles as he took you slowly, enjoying the sight of his member disappearing into you.

“Nice and tight,” he groaned as he kept pulling you down, inch by inch. “Like a goddamn glove.”

When you were seated fully on his dick, he didn’t waste a moment. He lifted you up and started bouncing you up and down, making you ride him at his pace. Your pussy throbbed with need, his rough treatment of you turning on a switch in your body. It was as if every nerve ending had been set to maximum pleasure, and you leaned your head back and moaned wantonly.

“Enjoyin’ yerself?”

“Yes, Arthur!”

He laughed as he lifted you up and tossed you onto the bed. He manhandled you, getting you on all fours, shaping you like his personal sculpture until your ass was high in the air, your face in the pillow. Gripping your hips, he viciously shoved his cock back inside of you.

“Gonna wring every. Last. Penny. Outta. Your. Body,” he growled, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. Then he leaned over, smothering you with his broad chest as he bit your earlobe before murmuring in a low tone, “But you’d like that, wouldn’t ya?”

You let out a moan, unable to form words.

“That’s what I thought,” he said with a sneer before he straightened himself up and continued to ruthlessly pound you into the mattress. He took your wrists and held them together behind your back with one hand, then he grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled, forcing you to arch your back as he worked you at a breakneck pace. You truly thought you were losing your mind as his groans and the wet slapping of your bodies filled the room; the pleasure that buzzed pleasantly in your body was building up, higher and higher.

“This is what happens to little ladies who don’t pay me back.” He let go of you and let his full weight fall upon you. His entire body covered you as he continued to rut into your helpless form, your whimpers driving him crazy with desire.

“You like me breakin’ you, darlin’?”

“Yes!”

“Beg for it.”

“Please, Arthur, break me!”

With a triumphant roar, he flipped you over and entered you once more. He grabbed your wrists and held you down.

“Fight me a little, darlin’, it excites me.”

You pulled at your wrists, writhed under him, bucked your hips, and watched with both lust and fear as he developed a wild look in his eyes. He forced your wrists over your head and held them with one massive hand as he grabbed your throat, his fingers completely wrapping around your neck.

“Beg me to stop, little lady.”

“Please, please stop,” you pleaded.

“Not a chance,” he said with a dark grin before he slammed his cock into you harder than before, thrusting wildly before completely losing control of himself, bellowing and shooting his spend deep inside of you. Beads of his sweat dripped down to your face.

“Ah, goddamn, yer amazin’,” he huffed as he rolled off of you, his arms out to his sides.

You lay there, breathing quietly, a little bit frightened by the intensity of this man. 

He noticed your silence and rolled over, pulling you into his arms to spoon you against his large frame. “You ain’t done yet,” he murmured, and lifted up one leg and pulled it back around his hip so that you were spread open. Then he reached down to sink his fingers into your sore pussy, stroking your core as he finger-fucked you.

“No, please, it’s too much,” you whimpered, still sensitive from before.

“I want to see you let go again. You ain’t gonna deny me,” he said as a matter of fact. He kept stroking you, sucking on your neck while you mewled and moaned until you released once more, shaking in his arms with the aftershocks of your second climax.

“There ya go. Good girl,” he uttered softly in your ear as you slowly began to fall asleep.

***

You woke up, sore but strangely relaxed. You turned to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. Immediately sitting up, you scanned the room. All of his clothes were gone. Your purse was still on the table where Arthur had left it. 

On the table next to your purse, you spotted a note card. Gingerly getting up, you walked over and picked up the card. The front had your name in some nice looking handwriting. You flipped it over.

_ Thanks for your payment. Hopefully you won’t see me again. Don’t take loans from strange men.  _

_ -A _

You laughed. What a strange man, to show care for the very person he threatened. You recalled feeling safe and warm as you fell asleep in his arms.

Maybe he wasn’t such a bad man, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Wrote that mostly in one night. Couldn’t stop, it was makin’ me HOT. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little fantasy! I sure as hell did, heh.


End file.
